


Movie Night

by clearascountryair



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm actually not writing angst this time????, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearascountryair/pseuds/clearascountryair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz stopped being allowed to sit together during movie night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentcalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/gifts), [SuperIrishBreakfastTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperIrishBreakfastTea/gifts).



> So SuperIrishBreakfastTea sent me the headcanon prompt of "fitzsimmons and movie night" weeks ago, and AgentCalliope told me to make a fic of it and, frankly, I could do with writing something that's not angst
> 
> Thanks agentcalliope for beta-ing!

Movie night had been suggested, while not quite as a joke, not quite seriously either.  With Daisy silent and isolating herself in her room, movie night (and, frankly, everything) seemed a bit too fun.  But Mack found out Elena had never seen _Die Hard,_ and that was that.

“That’s an unfortunate title,” she had whispered to Jemma, who laughed for the first time in days.

So after an unsuccessful attempt to coax Daisy out of her room, and after unintentionally bringing up what was apparently a _decades_ old disagreement between Coulson and May over who was worse to watch action movies with, Mack, Elena, Fitz, and Simmons found themselves having the first movie night SHIELD had had in longer than anyone cared to remember.

Mack and Elena sat together on the couch, with just too little room between them for another person to sit.  Fitz and Jemma looked at each other knowingly.

_I’ve never seen Mack look so awkward_ , Jemma’s eyes said.

_Hunter would still sit between them_ , Fitz replied.

And they sat down together on the loveseat, Jemma leaning against him and pulling a blanket around them as they snuggled close.

Of course, both had completely forgotten that watching movies with Fitz was something that took getting used to.

At least every other minute, he found something or another to make fun of.  Whether it was the late eighties fashion or the implausibility of it all, he spent the first twenty minutes of the movie mocking it in hoarse whispers into Jemma’s ear.  And, god help her, she indulged him, giggling for comments and puns that should have earned him at least an eyeroll.  After half an hour, a particularly crude joke cause Jemma to shriek twice.  First, with surprise at the vulgarity.  At second, when Mack threw a pillow at them.

“Will you two shut it and get a room or just stop?”  But even he was chuckling at he said it, so they didn’t.

Under the blanket, Jemma shifted to lie against Fitz.  She had seen the movie enough times to doze off against him and just be for a minute or two.  So she curled up in his lap and rested her head against his shoulder, letting her breath tickle his neck.

“Jemma,” he mumbled.  “You’re distracting.  Cute, but distracting.  And this is a _fine_ specimen of film, a true American classic.”

In response, she kissed his neck.

“Jemma,” he warned.

“No,” she said firmly.  “Love me.”

He sighed, running his hand down her side.  After a moment, she relaxed in his arms.  Not asleep, but utterly content.  And then, without warning, he whispered a rather poor imitation of Alan Rickman’s voice and squeezed her waist, tickling her exactly where he knew she hated the most.  

“Fitz!” she squealed in surprise.

“Oh, Jesus Christ!” Mack half-roared behind them, followed by a quieter, “Shit, sorry.”  He paused the movie and walked over to the loveseat.  “How traumatized am I gonna be?”

Fitz held up his hand in mock surrender.  “I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

“He was tickling me,” said Jemma, looking up at Mack and pouting.

Mack sighed and, without warning, wrapped his arms around Jemma, lifting her up, and depositing her on the couch with Elena.  Brow furrowed in annoyance, he glared at her from his new spot, squished into the loveseat with Fitz.

“What!” Fitz exclaimed.  “Did you think I was--”

“Stop.  Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.  No one wants to think about that,” Mack said, hitting play and muttering, “Dear god, Turbo, when I told you to get it, I didn’t mean where I can see it, man.”

Jemma immediately turned to Elena (whose eyes weren’t _quite_ focused on the movie, but rather, on the loveseat).  “He _tickled_ me.”

Though Elena didn’t look at her, her eyebrows rose.  “‘Tickling?’ Is that what the English call it?”  Then she laughed.  “Eh.  Take what you can get.”  She quickly glanced at Jemma out of the corner of her eye, and smiled.

But ten minutes (and thirteen ~~mediocre~~ bad puns) later, Mack groaned again.

“I’m gonna duct tape your freaking mouth shut,” he said.  Without looking at Fitz or Jemma, he paused the movie, stood and walked over to the couch.

“Wanna go for a walk?”

Elena raised her eyebrows.  “Okay.”

Mack took her hand and began leading her out of the room.  “I hate you both,” he called over his shoulder.

But Elena was looking down at where his hand held hers and smirked, before turning and giving Jemma a quick wink.  “No, he doesn’t.”

And they left.  Immediately, Jemma returned to the couch to sit next to Fitz.

“In the future, we’re gonna pretend that was completely intentional, okay?”

“Yippee ki yay, mother fucker.”

Jemma rolled her eyes.  “Ugh, _Fitz_.”

 

She kissed him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> clearascountryair on tumblr


End file.
